Where Did You Go?
by Skillet Forever
Summary: Is there any room for a halfbreed? Half dog demon and half wolf demon. This is one who is the most special. Shatter. He finds friends, he continues his legacy. Just like a certain hanyou long ago did. Who is a distant, distant, distant, relative. Shatter will face dangers, love and betrayal.
1. Prolouge

Till Forevermore, I shall keep looking

I'll search for eternity

Forevermore I shall search

Search, for my destiny

A destiny, a fate.

For another half like me

Forevermore I shall search

Forever, as long as I be

Nothing is the same without you

Forevermore in sorrow

Hold this over my head I do

All of this self hatred and doubt

May disappear tomorrow

Forevermore, I will find you

Though I travel everywhere

Forevermore I shall search for you

As fast as a desert hare

Forevermore until you're found I will always be around

Forevermore I shall look

From highest mountain to cavern nook

Forevermore I will ask, for my heart yearns to know

Where, did you go?


	2. Terror

**Chapter Notes: This is Where Did You Go? Yeah I know that it's not involving Inuyasha, but it involves demons and various mentions of the characters. It has angels, shape shifter and such. This will be a very long fanfic, you've been warned...**

The sound of crackling fell upon three sets of ears. Three heads snapped up to see approaching flames, the heat becoming unbearable, eyes wide with terror and fear. But before we get there, let's start at the beginning...

Three children were playing in a field, their father watching from their house. Of the children there was a girl and her two brothers. The field, mostly green had a few patches of golden hay rising out of its horizontal spread like miniature hills, begging to be climbed. Dotted around the field were a pair mellow milk cows, and a herd of sheep currently sporting two joyful lambs. The lambs couldn't ever seem to stop moving long enough to even sleep!

The first born, a boy named X, was stronger and broader looking than a nine year old would normally look. His hair, which reached the base of his neck was black with a few red accents. His light blue eyes, though they could have been filled with calmness and understanding, betrayed his arrogance and confidence. He was like an alpha male in a wolf pack, calm as a dog when there was something to gain, but as fierce as the entire pack combined when his authority was questioned.

The second born, Shatter, was the other boy playing in the field. He was like his brother X in the way he looked taller and broader than his age of eight should allow, but Shatter's unusual violet eyes showed the kind spirit within, overflowing with compassion and understanding for others. He had silver hair with light blue accents that reached almost to the bottom of his shoulder blades. His odd facial characteristics sometimes looked elflike, with the light in his eyes and the moon reflecting off his hair. He sometimes became like his brother in personality, when his last thread of patience snapped, the wolf rose up in him. It was always such an unusual and frightening difference in him that the few who bothered Shatter almost never did again.

The last born, the sister of both boys, was named Moonsong. Though only six years of age, it seemed that while Moonsong's brothers grew in strength and height, she grew in maturity. Her black and silver hair almost passed shoulders, her dark, deep, blue eyes barely concealed the absolute angel within. Calm and collected, yet playful as a fairy, she did her best to bring peace between her brothers, no easy task for even the wisest of men.

Suddenly, X decided on a whim to push Shatter into one of the hay piles "Hey! Why did you do that X?" Shatter asked, not hurt but the beginnings of anger flaring up within him easily because of the many times X decided to abuse his dominance by bothering him.

X snickered. "You were wide open Shatter. "

Shatter snarled, but suddenly a cool hand was on his chest holding him back, Moonsong.

"Shatter, X, don't bother, we know that this never ends well"

X deftly growled back, "Fine." It was never wise to ignore his small sister's wisdom. Then, brightening up, he barked "Let's go climb some trees!"

Moonsong and Shatter followed X to some monstrous sized trees on the edge of the field, a hill hiding them from the view of their father. Shatter was tense, he sensed that something not right about this place. Even the trees seemed to warn of some hidden danger. Listening for anything he noticed that not a bird was singing, the dark forest in front of him was deathly quiet as if holding its breath. He glanced at Moonsong, his shoulders tense. "X... I'm not sure about this." Shatter said as loudly as he dared.

X sneered back, certain his brother was just being a worrywart again. "What are you? Scared of trees?"

"No!" Shatter resentfully shouted back, his voice echoing through the empty forest before fading away into a growing mist. The huge trees seemed lean closer.

"Then come on." X said in exasperation, striding into the forest.

Shatter growled softly and watched Moonsong. She was confidently striding ahead, the most confident of the three. Shatter turned his gaze forward, the ominous trees seeming to grow ever closer.

Suddenly, an almost celebratory laugh rang through the huge forest. The three spun around, trying to locate the sound. The mist, only seconds ago easily seen through, became as thick as white out, impossible to see through.

Shatter heard a crack of some sort Is that me? He thought right before his world spun crazily around, toppled at a funny angle and then mercifully sank into enveloping darkness.

Moonsong felt arms around pick her up before the sweet smelling fog clouded her vision and mind. She felt her mind spin away from reality before darkness replaced it all.

A tall, purple skinned demon dragged her along to his master.

The last awake, X was panicking, this wasn't supposed to happen! He just wanted to climb some big trees! He then quickly lost consciousness from the fog. His limp body was not found.

A tallish, muscular figure stood in a room with a mirror piece, it was finished showing what had just happened. The man laughed, "It's just a matter of time before I have the Shikon no Tama..."

Another cloaked figure quickly scrambled into the room "Demon, sir."

Demon flicked his wrist to say continue. "What is it? "

"We have caught the two you need." The figure reported, sounding suspiciously like a woman.

"You are dismissed until I request of you Wind." Demon coolly replied.

Wind nodded and left the room just as fast. Demon called out to another figure sitting close by, one that looked about 9 years old, "Blade, go fetch the male."

The boy nodded and quickly left to get one of the captives, the one known as Shatter. He sighed quietly to himself, why couldn't he just sit? That would be better...

Demon twisted around, betraying his unearthly flexibility and ease of movement. He looked at the glass case formerly behind him and lovingly sought out its one object; it was one shard of the Shikon no Tama, the magical wish granting jewel.

A battle rages inside of the Shikon no Tama. Though impossible to see a priestess and many demons fight within it. Whoever wields the Jewel at the time depends on who wins the inner battle. If darkness and malice reach it, the demons start to win, if purity and selflessness reach it, the priestess starts to win.

"Soon my dear... I will free you and become full demon..." Demon crooned at the jewel."Soon... " ****

Shatter shivered in his prison. It wasn't cold... No it was the opposite warm. He was fearful of what might happen. He had to get out.

"Where are you X and Moonsong? Where are you?" Shatter kept whispering, his thoughts on his siblings.

**End Chapter Notes: So, what do you think? I wrote the original rough draft and my co-auther fixed it up and have it some more, okay... A LOT more detail.**


End file.
